Set Me Free
by LabyrinthineTwilight
Summary: Sarah gained more than maturity when she defeated the Labyrinth. Not all the side effects are good. When Sarah find herself the wish away in Jareth's castle can he set her free from her own pain. WARNING:Cutting author formerly vampires-twilight-freak
1. Chapter 1

Sarah sat in the very back corner of her chemistry class. While the room was loud to the teacher it was doubly loud to her. For everyone verbal yell there was a mental one and a backlash caused by the original yell. It made her wince as she chewed her nails. Her stomach started to churn and her vision started to swim. She fumbled around in her book bag for her Ipod. The music started and all the noise fell away and her stomach calmed.

"Put the Ipod away, Ms. Williams," her teacher said.

Begrudgingly, she pulled the ear buds out of her ears. The noise returned at full force. She gagged a little but took a deep breath and worked through it. Each movement of the second hand on the clock stabbed at her and made her leg twitch. It was the end of the day; she just had to get through one more hour and she could get home to Toby. She sighed and did her best to pay attention. Well the bell rang she almost screamed in delight. She decided to opt out of taking the bus and walked home.

Her stepmother was waiting for her when she got home. "Where have you been, you're a half hour late?"

"I decided to walk home, ok?" she said pushing past her.

Her skin brushed against Sarah's for a moment and extreme pleasure slithered across her skin. She had long expected her stepmother of cheating but this was more proof than she ever wanted. She fell into her room a complete mess, the pleasure still running its course. Opening her drawer she pulled out a razor and cut her wrist. The pain silenced everything, the serpentine pleasure and her peer's thoughts, all of it. The emotions were always like this, invading and painful. Another cut and all thoughts in her head were replaced with the pain. Finally she could breathe. She dropped the razor in her drawer and wiped most of the blood away. Everything was completely at peace within herself.

"Sarah!" Karen yelled.

Sarah wiped the rest of the blood away and dabbed the tears from her eyes. "What?"

"Get down here now, young lady!"

She ran half way down the stairs hiding her arm. Her stepmother didn't even notice she was too busy with a piece of paper that was in her hands. "You're failing Chemistry! And tell me why your principal just called to tell me you're skipping and listening to music in class?" Karen yelled. "What's going on with you these days?"

Upstairs there was noise and then there was sobbing. Karen's yelling had woken Toby. "I'll go get him," Sarah said turning to leave.

"No you won't." Karen grabbed her wrist, her furry burning Sarah's wrists. It was so hard for her not to scream; _it hurt._

"Let me go!" Sarah cried struggling against her.

Karen slapped her across the face burning her there as well with her furry. You know what? There are days when I wish the goblins would come and take you away from here."

"No!" Sarah screeched. Lightening crashed outside the house. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

In a moment of fright Karen let Sarah g causing the girl to go falling backwards on to the stairs. She tried to crawl up to her room but could only reach the top of the stair case. It was exceedingly difficult due to her recent self-inflicted wounds. She curled up in a corner at the top of the stairs. Below she could hear Jareth speaking. She wondered if he was offering Karen her dreams like he had her.

"I didn't mean it I swear!" Karen cried.

"Oh, didn't you now?" Jareth asked. _What's said is said._ He stalked up the stairs to Sarah. "Sarah?" He reached out to her.

Her eyes shot open like a deer in a set of head lights. "Don't!" she yelled. "Please don't. Don't." She pushed herself back into the wall.

He banished the gloves from his hands. Slowly, his long gentle fingers cupped her face and she flinched trying to jerk herself away. Her mind was a mix of pain and suffering. He had done this to her somehow, hadn't he? His fingers rubbed her temples, using his magic to gently force her into sleep. Then he picked her up bridal style and carried her towards Karen.

"What's done is done, you asked that the child be taken and I have come for her. If you truly want her back I will give you the option of winning her from me. You will have a day, 26 hours, t beat my Labyrinth, or she is mine forever. Of course you could stay here, after all Toby needs you." He said looking down at her coldly. Yes he saw the slap in Sarah's memory and the simple action had caused him so much pain.

Karen looked up the stairs in the direction of the nursery. She had to do it, it was only right considering she'd wished Sarah away. Gulping she said, "I'll do it, I'll run your Labyrinth for my stepdaughter's freedom."

Jareth nodded and started the clock before taking Sarah back to the castle. She would need a lot of rest.


	2. Chapter 2

He laid her down on a plush queen sized bed. His Sarah was so different now. Her once long dark hair was cut in short choppy layers. Her eyes were lined with smudged with dark eyeliner and she seemed even paler than before. He could see the scars and fresh wound that littered her arms. What could do this to her? What in the world could drive her to this? He pushed a lock of her silken tresses out of her sleeping face. Worry creased his brow as he watched her sleep. She had been so afraid but of what?

Wilhelm, a childhood friend and Jareth's current royal advisor, walked in. "There you are!" he said. Jareth hushed him and waved him away. Wilhelm looked past him and to the young woman curled up on the oversized bed. His eyes widened. "Who is she, Jareth?" He watched Jareth lightly brush the tips off his fingers over her cheek. "No she can't be. Jareth, you idiot! Why would you bring her here?"

"Shh, lower your voice or you'll wake her." Jareth whispered.

"What is she doing here?"

"Her stepmother wished her away. But, Will, she's different; there's something….there's something _wrong_ with her." Worry clouded his eyes as he turned away from her and toward his friend. "I feel it's my fault but I don't know what to do or what I can do. Hell, I don't even know what's wrong with her!"

"What do you care, Jareth?" He looked away form Will. "You love her."

It was no question, Jareth looked further away and with one final glance at Sarah Jareth left the room and Will followed. Once outside Sarah's room Jareth began to pace. "I may not know what's happened to her or what's wrong but I know the Labyrinth caused it. That's why I've given her stepmother twenty-six hours to run the Labyrinth. I need to what's going on and how I can help her. And to do that I need time and plenty of it."

"What do you need me to do?"

Jareth smiled sadly. "Play the part that I would normally play, make it hard on our runner, and make sure she does not get to the castle. I give you full power to do whatever you see fit to do in order to win our little game."

"Of course, my king."

Jareth let out a deep breath. "Thank you, my friend."

"Anything, if it will get you to finally admit to her that you're in love with her." Will smirked.

That statement made Jareth cringe slightly into looking down the hall and out a small window. The sun was just beginning to set over his Labyrinth. "I do love her. But I've come to accept that she and I will never be. She made it quite obvious the last time we met. That doesn't mean, Will, that I won't do everything in my power to help her. I will not abandon her, not now when she needs me the most."

Sarah opened her eyes from the best sleep she'd had in an eternity. It was late morning at that time by her best guess. The room was fairly nice, a part of the Goblin King's castle, she assumed. Then it hadn't been a dream, Karen had really wished her away to the Labyrinth and he'd come to answer her. She was finally back where it all began. He was almost too close for comfort at the moment.

Breakfast sat on a table to the left of her and her bed. Her stomach growled loudly. God, she was hungry, too hungry to even refuse the possibly enchanted food that he'd presented her with. She picked up one of the pieces of toast. One bite and it proved to be un-magical, non-enchanted toast and eggs. At least he was kind enough not to do that to her again. She managed to force herself to enjoy the simple breakfast. It was nice to know that he didn't mistreat wish-aways or at that he didn't hate her now.

When she was done with breakfast she sat in the window cuddling her knees to her chest and looked out over the Labyrinth. From her perch she could just see the hill where her run had begun exactly one year ago. How long had it been already? Had Karen even thought to come to her rescue? Sarah sighed. It didn't matter it didn't change anything. Wither she stayed here or went home her life would still suck. Forever and always she would be a freak. Not quite human and not quite fae.

Behind her the door to her room opened. She knew who it was, she wondered when he would come, but she didn't have the strength to argue or be stubborn anymore. He walked forward and leaned back against the stone window sill at her feet. Her mind knew that he was staring at her waiting, so she just stared out at the sky avoiding him as best she could. It would only work for so long before he spoke and broke the silence. It wasn't his words that scared her but his voice. For so long she'd only imaged hearing it again but she didn't know what it would actually do to her.

She heard him sigh. "Hello, Sarah."

She turned to look at him. "How long do you plan to keep me here, Jareth?" Just saying his name broke something inside her that until that moment had remained whole.

He was shocked. She truly had changed. "I have doubled your stepmother's time she has, at the moment, 10 hours left to complete the Labyrinth out of her original 26." He paused like he was waiting.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked looking him in the eyes.

"You to start screaming 'it isn't fair'." He quoted her favorite line from her time in the Labyrinth.

"It isn't fair, it's generous." She stated simply. "How far is she?"

He grimaced. Instead of answering he summoned a crystal. It popped delicately revealing a small jar. He held it out to her saying, "For you."

"What is it?" She took it careful not to touch his fingers and examed it.

"Ointment, for your arm. It will help you heal faster." He said standing and beginning to walk away.

"What if I don't want it to heal? What if I like it like this?" She whispered softly.

Her words sent a jolt through him and he had to stop himself from turning around. As he walked out the door he thought, _What happened to the Sarah who beat me? What did you do to her?_


	3. Chapter 3

Karen had just barely gotten into the Labyrinth. She knew that her time was running out but some part of her felt she owed it to Sarah to at least try to win. She tried to remember the bits of the story she'd overheard Sarah tell Toby. This was the Goblin King's maze. Goblins were notorious tricksters. At that moment it didn't seem like a Labyrinth, more so a straight line that never ended. Maybe that was the trick. Taking a moment she stopped to take a breath.

She leaned against one of the walls only to find that there was no wall there at all. Wilhelm watched as the woman fell through the new found opening. To her good fortune she finally found a way in to the true Labyrinth though she only had 8 hours to go. They both knew she was practically out of time so he allowed her to get through easily practically guiding her until she reached the oubliette. He watched as she fell and as she chose down when she should have gone up. He knew in that moment she had failed. The thought disturbed him, the girl deserved so much more. Shaking his head he went to speak with the king.

"Sire, the woman has fallen into the oubliette."

"How long does she have left?" Jareth asked tapping his foot with his riding crop.

"About 4 hours, sir."

"Good, leave her there for now. In the mean time I have something important on my mind, it's about Sarah. Do you remember the wounds on her arms?" He paused and then not waiting for an answer he continued. "They were self-inflicted. She did them to herself. She _cut _herself."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know why! She locked herself away and will not leave her room. She won't even tell me if I'm the one who did something wrong! How am I supposed to help her if she won't speak to me?"

"Perhaps she might tell her friends, they could prove to be analgesic for her."

"I tried. She won't see them." He sighed. "Will, I just don't know anymore. She's truly defeated me this time. I can't help her as I want to if I cannot coax her out of her shell."

"You must go slowly, Jareth. She needs time and you have plenty, after all her stepmother is still in the oubliette. You still have_ time._"

"That is not the point, Will!" He stood and began to pace. "If she remains here in her mind she will always be a prisoner. In a way she is always a prisoner in that room!" He found himself once again moping on his throne.

"Then invite her out of there. Ask her to dine with you tonight at super, give her real reason to _want_ to come out."

"I will try." Jareth sighed defeated.

"You see? This is why I'm your advisor." Will smiled but then let it drop. "I know you, Jareth, we grew up together and I have never seen you like this. Her pain is literally killing you, you're letting it."

"Is this what love is, Will, pain?"

"Love is when two people who genuinely care about each other and hold the other up when they can't stand on they're own. They left each other up. Right now that's what Sarah needs from you and you need it from her but she isn't strong enough. That's why I'm here, my king. To make sure you both don't go insane." He said good naturedly. "You'll get through this, you'll be happy together for now, though you just need patience as I've said."

"I am trying, Will." Jareth whispered. He thought of what he could do to get her out of her room. A dress, not too fancy, but something that suited her specifically, one that was nothing like the ball gown from their last dance. He would need to send a set off maids up to help her dress while he took care of her stepmother. He summoned a crystal to watch the woman who had wished Sarah away and had now barely made it to the oubliette. Over all he'd been quite generous with her, could he stand to help her one more time? No, he would play a trick. "Wilhelm, tell Hedgewart to let her out of the oubliette but to take her back to the beginning and not to help this one."

"Of course."

Jareth began to get things ready for Sarah. Two maids were to help her dress. They were fae, like him, and were beautiful in their own way but were no match for his champion. They would serve Sarah during her stay, however long it may be. He hoped that they might help her through some of whatever was going on. After he sent them up to her he pulled out another crystal, one that was smaller than the others with a green tint. Images flashed through it and a hopeful smile crossed his face. His own dream for the past year was stored inside. He let out a long breath and set it aside to get prepared for dinner himself.

As he sat down he looked to a small clock positioned on the wall so that he could monitor Karen's progress. An hour and a half left before it was decided whether Sarah stayed or not. He sighed, a nasty habit he'd picked up since Sarah's arrival here. Picking up one of the elegant crystal goblets, he took a tiny sip of wine. Then he stole another glance at the clock. What could be taking her so long?

A servant scampered into the dining room. "Sire, the girl, she…she refuses to leave her room."

"What?" Jareth bellowed.

The goblin gulped. Jareth stormed past him, then Will and up to Sarah's guest room. Servants and other goblins rushed to push themselves against the walls to get out of his way. Will worked to keep up with him. "What's wrong?" he asked almost out of breath when they had finally reached the door.

Jareth burst in without a word. Sarah jumped, pushing herself further into the head board of her bed. Her maids stood a good distance away, their faces masks of fright, not at the king but at the girl. Whatever had happened in the moments before their arrival had left the room in a disarray, the blankets on the bed were thrown off, containers from the vanity were strewn everywhere and various other items were very out of place or across the room from where they should have been. Will hung back as Jareth made his way over to her through the chaos. She began hyperventilating and shaking as he got closer.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jareth yelled to her face. She flinched and tried to hide from him. He took her silence as a refusal to answer. "Fine! Do whatever you want I don't care anymore!" He left the room in a furry of loud stomps and the door slamming into the wall when he opened the door.

Will looked at the two maids. "Please go down to the dining room and get a spread for her to eat." They curtsied and with a short glance at the frightened girl, left. "Sarah," He reached out to her. She flinched away from him again.

"Don't," she whispered.

"Alright, I won't. Please, you have to tell me what's wrong." She looked past him at the still open door Jareth had left when he'd stormed out. "He's frustrated. I know he's worried about you but I don't think he knows how to express that to you. He truly just wants to know what's wrong."

Sarah took a deep breath. "It started a little while after I got back from running the Labyrinth. Everything was great. Toby was back, things didn't seem so bad anymore and then the noise started. At first it was noting, whispers, and then the whispers got louder and louder until it became completely unbearable. Then one day I bumped into this guy at school. He helped me up and I felt his annoyance, it was like my skin just itched. Over time it just got worse." She rubbed her arm.

"Is that how it started? The cutting, I mean."

"Yeah, I was in gym one day. I was bumping into everyone, it was basketball and I sprained my ankle. I stood up; when I put my weight on it everything suddenly became clear. It took time but eventually I realized that my pain blocked everything else out, the other thoughts and emotions. So I started intentionally hurting myself. The cutting was inspired by a local emo who cut to feel, I just re-vamped it. At first I did it once a week like a system reboot then it was every day after school to clear away the days problems. Soon enough I was sneaking out of class to cut myself in the school bathroom, I became addicted to the pain."

He winced; her words began to worry him. "And just now, can you explain that to me, Sarah?"

She looked away, her mind hesitating to answer the question. "It was nothing."

"Do not lie to me, Sarah. What happened?" His voice had grown stern and his face hardened.

"The maids Jareth sent were helping me get dressed when one of their hands brushed against my skin. It made me sick to my stomach and it kept happening. I tried to remain calm or over ride it but the feelings were overpowering. After a while I couldn't fight it any longer, I had to get away from them, which just happens to be when you came in."

His expression softened. "There, isn't it better to have that off your chest? I'll see what I can do about your maids to wear gloves. Until then I recommend you eat some dinner and get some sleep. For now, I must speak with the king." He turned to leave.

"I guess that means Karen failed, right?" Sarah asked quietly. "I'll be here for a while."

"Yes, your stepmother failed but she did try, I promise." He paused looking into her eyes. "I assure you; Jareth would let you go if you ever truly wished to leave. Now I must take my leave to speak with the king."


	4. Chapter 4

Will made his way to the king's chambers where Jareth had be pacing in every direction during Will and Sarah's conversation. He ignored Will's presence for as long as possible hoping to avoid incurring his childhood friend's wrath with no success. "So you find out what's wrong with a person? You yell and scream at them? You are so lucky that I was there to fix it for you! She's in pain, Jareth, all the time. You claim to want help her but you do nothing for her."

"I know, I know and I'm sorry…I lost my temper. I was so frustrated and I don't know I blew up." Jareth said sinking down into the chair at his desk and cradling his face.

"Look, you just need to work on your patience. You must simply coax her out of her shell and she will open up. I have spoken with her but it isn't you, you're what she both needs and what she wants. What she told me should have been told to you. She explained to me that since she left the Labyrinth she's experienced other people's thoughts, she's felt their emotions."

Jareth looked up his brow furrowed. "That doesn't make any sense. I exposed her to nothing that would do such and her time in the Labyrinth itself could not have done this to her, I'm sure of it."

"How long was she here?"

"10 hours, our time."

"That's not long at, perhaps Hoggle would know. He was with her or near her for the most of her journey, was he not?"

"Yes, yes that's it! The old dwarf may be of some use to me yet."

"Shall I go speak with him, sire? And while I do that you could figure out another way to patch things up the young Lady. Hmmmm?"

"How exactly do her powers work again?"

"She can hear a person's thoughts and if she makes skin to skin contact she can feel their emotions on a physical level."

"What about having her maids wear gloves?"

"Already working on that one, try again Jareth." Will said walking away. Then he stopped and looked back over his shoulder. "Oh, and Jareth? Try to make it a little more personal than the maids. Something she'll like."

"The maids served a purpose," Jareth called.

"But this doesn't necessarily have to."

He sat back down and tried to relax. Looking down at his own gloved hands he got an idea. He went in search of a plain set of feminine gloves for Sarah. As it was, winter was fast approaching and she would be here for some part of it. He sighed apart of him wished he could do more. Then he realized her old things had not yet been thrown into the garbage heaps known as the Plain of the Lost. He recruited some of his quietest goblins to move her things in as she slept. Hopefully seeing her old things would be a pleasant surprise. Of course, items of furniture would not be included but would be kept in case she wanted them.

Now for the matter of her powers. She needed to learn control, cutting herself would no longer suffice. Jareth would have to convince her to take lessons from him in order to learn control and mastery of her power. If she didn't her powers would overwhelm her and drive her insane. Tomorrow, tomorrow he decided he would offer her his help if she would accept it. With all that in mind he headed off to bed.

Sarah woke up the next morning to a pleasant surprise. Her belongings from her old room had been arranged among the castle's furniture. In the wardrobe her old clothes were mixed among the formal gowns Jareth had supplied. She smiled lightly at the gesture. The Fea from last night's words pushed their way to the front of her mind. _ Jareth would let you go if you ever truly wished to leave._ She ran her hand over a dress of velvet with jewels sewn in flowers on the skirt. A sigh passed through her lips.

The doors opened and the maids from the night before entered solemnly. There was an air of hostility as they helped her remove the dress from the day before. They ran a bath for her and left her to bathe herself. She was happy for the small chance at privacy, to be alone with her thoughts of Jareth. Would he really let her go? She could still feel his cool hands on her face from the night he'd brought her back. Perhaps some part of him did care for her as he had sung that night in the ballroom. That night when they'd danced together. A small smile flitted across her face.

She ran her fingers across the old scars that tainted her wrists. They were a taboo to so many people. Even Jareth was disgusted by them. How could she make him see she needed them? That she needed the pain like she needed air? That that was all the past year had been, pain and the need for it?

Sarah stood and dried herself off. Instead of having the maids dress her she decided to take care of herself. Passing up the dresses, she pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark blue PEACE thermal. It was starting to get cold in the Labyrinth. Winter was coming quicker than she'd expected; Aboveground it had been late fall but obviously in the Underground thy were just touching the tip of winter.

"His majesty is waiting for you to in the dining room." One of the maids quietly informed her.

She bit her lip and looked in the mirror. With the clothes and all she looked out of place, out of time and just plain wrong. Being there was hard. Hardest of all was being with Jareth just seeing him again struck a chord deep within her. She still had feelings for him and that made her question everything he did or said. She couldn't keep this up any longer. It was settled, she would just ask him about him sending her back home.

In the dining room Jareth straightened his collar for the tenth time. He was starting to lose his nerve. She would never accept him as her teacher and she would hate him forever for bringing her back to the Labyrinth. He sighed and moved to straighten the table wear in front of him once more. Then Sarah entered and he stood out of habit. She looked startled but took the seat that was offered to her.

"Well, we have some things that we must discuss but first how did you sleep last night?" Jareth asked pleasantly.

"Fine," she said taking a nibble of her omelet.

"About last night…I wanted to apologize, it was uncalled for and you deserve better. Forgive me."

Sarah blinked and gulped down her bite of omelet. What had gotten in to him? Looking into his eyes, they shone with such sincerity. _Get a grip Sarah, he's just trying to fool you like last time,_ a voice in her mind whispered poisoning her with more doubt. He was no villain no matter how hard her mind tried to tell her that he was the most villainous man in the world. "Of course she whispered nearly choking on the words.

He smiled brightly. "Thank you, Sarah. Now I have a gift for you." He produced a small rectangular box, plain in color with a white ribbon on it. She took it hesitantly, finding with surprise how light it was. She opened it slowly. Inch by inch she revealed soft grey leather gloves. "I hope you like them. They seemed perfect to help you with your powers."

His thoughtfulness touched her so much so that tears sung at her eyes. She couldn't wear gloves to school or around Karen but obviously Jareth didn't mind her wearing them as he himself wore gloves all the time. "Thank you, Jareth."

"I'm glad you like them Sarah," He smiled softer this time. "There is something else though…"he paused, his smile waning, "Your powers are at the moment completely out of control but that could change if you were willing to accept me as your tutor." He sped up and closed his eyes awaiting the verbal backlash she would no doubt give him.

His words were met with silence. Sarah could believe what he'd just offered her. "You mean you want to teach _me? _That there's a way for me to completely control my powers some I don't have to….?"

He looked up into her eyes. Hope lingered there and on her face. Did this mean she was willing to accept him? "Yes but you'd have to trust me, let me teach you what I know._"_

They sat in silence for a moment, Sarah drinking in the information and Jareth hoping she would allow him to help her. Sarah looked down staring at her plate. Jareth stared back at her his shaking hands gripping the solid wooden table. _Please, Sarah, give me the power to help you. Your will is still far greater than my own. Please, please let me help you._ His heart and mind begged together.

"Yes, of course. I do trust you Jareth." She sated.

Relief flooded through him so much so that he nearly collapsed; instead he slumped back into his chair and let out a great deal of breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Then he jolted back up right to look at her , she had said she trusted him. He felt as though he could fly, not only had she forgiven him full heartedly but she trusted him. The girl who had stolen his heart away to the Aboveground only to return, his beautiful Sarah, trusted him.

"Shall we begin after breakfast?" Jareth asked coming back to himself.

""Yes." She said with confidence that mirrored that of the old Sarah. "Let's do this."

They finished breakfast peacefully. Sarah learned that the Fae who'd helped heal her relationship with Jareth was his advisor and close friend Wilhelm, aka Will. He was the only one that Jareth considered closed to himself and trusted. They'd grown up together in Will's father's home as Jareth was fostered there. The little tricks they pulled together were a popular topic probably because there were so many. As Jareth told his story Sarah seemed to forget her pain and just dissolved into him.

Later in the Library he began teaching her to block off her mind from his thought. At first he went slowly, speaking slowly and not using harsh thoughts. Then over the weeks he made it harder. After a while they moved on. Soon 6 months had done by. Winter had given way to Spring and Spring to Summer.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah sat on a window sill in the palace library reading a small book. A summer breeze blew in through the open window. Sighing, she closed the book and slumped against the frame. She had been in the Labyrinth for 6 months without a true thought about returning to the Aboveground. Under Jareth's tutelage she had become almost more powerful than before. But there was something, a nagging at her heart and mind. She had left so many things behind undone. As much as she wanted to stay, there was a strong feeling pulling her back home.

"Ready for another lesson, precious?"

She jumped a little. "Oh, yeah, I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

He smiled wildly. "You didn't hear me?" His voice was playful and teasing.

"No," She said with a smile in return. "Why don't we skip the lesson today?"

She stood up and looked him in the eyes. Her smile remained deviously tattooed on her lips. His heart leapt in his chest at the sight of his Sarah's strength. She was returning to normal, slowly but surely, even though he knew the memories would haunt her for the rest of her life. He hoped he'd be there with her to help keep her strong. He smiled and nodded.

They had been doing that more and more lately. Now that Sarah could function without the need to cut their lessons were merely to pass their time. For the past week though they'd gone on walks, explored the Labyrinth, and anything else she wanted to do. She was happy again and it made him happy. Apart of him knew, though, that she wouldn't be staying and he would be powerless to stand in her way.

"Dance with me." She grabbed his hand and began to hum. Today they would dance. As they danced in the library Jareth began to recognize the tune she was humming. His heart ached at the meaning of the melody but he began to sing along.

"_There's such a sad love  
>Deep in your eyes.<br>A kind of pale jewel  
>Open and closed<br>Within your eyes.  
>I'll place the sky<br>Within your eyes_

_There's such a fooled heart  
>Beatin' so fast<br>In search of new dreams.  
>A love that will last<br>Within your heart.  
>I'll place the moon<br>Within your heart._

_As the pain sweeps through,  
>Makes no sense for you.<br>Every thrill is gone.  
>Wasn't too much fun at all,<br>But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
>As the world falls down.<em>

_Falling.  
>Falling down.<br>Falling in love._

_I'll paint you mornings of gold.  
>I'll spin you Valentine evenings.<br>Though we're strangers 'til now,  
>We're choosing the path<br>Between the stars.  
>I'll leave my love<br>Between the stars._

_As the pain sweeps through,  
>Makes no sense for you.<br>Every thrill is gone.  
>Wasn't too much fun at all,<br>But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
>As the world falls down.<em>

_Falling  
>As the world falls down.<br>Falling  
>As the world falls down.<br>Falling.  
>Falling.<br>Falling.  
>Falling in love<br>As the world falls down.  
>Falling.<br>Falling.  
>Falling.<br>Falling.  
>Falling in love<br>As the world falls down.  
>Makes no sense at all.<br>Makes no sense to fall.  
>Falling<br>As the world falls down.  
>Falling.<br>Falling in love  
>As the world falls down.<br>Falling.  
>Falling<br>Falling in love  
>As the world falls down."<em>

When he was done they were no longer dancing but just swaying. Her head was resting on his chest and she was just leaning on him, moving as he moved. Her ear rested over his heart listening to the steady beat. The heart she was about to break. She wished she didn't have to do it but she couldn't live regretting not living her life.

"You're leaving aren't you?" He whispered into the top of her head.

Her hand clutched the fabric of his shirt tightly ass though it would keep them truly close. "My world fell down and you pieced me back together, Jareth." Her soul hurt at the thought of leaving the place she'd come to call her home and the man she had come to love.

He looked past her, over her head. On the table were they normally worked and held their lessons, a small greenish crystal orb sat waiting. His dream. The dream he had hoped she'd fulfill someday. "I'll always be here for you." He said mechanically.

She looked at him, silent tears rolling down both of her cheeks. "I'll be back, I promise. I-I just have this feeling that there's something I have to do, something I've left unfinished in the Aboveground." Moment passed between them in complete and utter silence. "Please say something, please," she whispered.

He was unsure of what he _could_ say. Emotions coursed through him like the blood in his veins. Could he stop her and risk losing her? Or could he just let her go? He released her and walked away, to the work table and to the green crystal. He picked it up, holding it lovingly. In the crystal he could see Sarah a crown on her head and a smile on her lips as she sat beside him. He took a deep breath crushing it in his hand, the weight of both their decisions dropping on his shoulders. He opened his hand revealing a bronze ring with a cut green stone set in it resting in the center of his palm.

Sarah stared at Jareth's back as he walked away. Her heart sank at what he meant by letting her go and walking away. She bit her lip and considered leaving like she thought he might mean. He trembled slightly but she couldn't get herself to move and to go to him. She just stood there frozen and unable to move. Then he turned to her with something in his hand. He looked at her with lovingly sad eyes. Why couldn't she speak? All she wanted to do was comfort him and make him understand. Another hot tear burned a streak down her pale cheek.

He came to her and wiped the tear away. "Should you ever need me…" he said sliding the ring on her finger.

"I'll call." She smiled before he captured her lips with a sweet kiss.


	6. Author's note

DO NOT FREAK OUT! There is a sequel in the works called When You Love Something that tells the story of what happens about 3-5 months later during Sarah's senior year. This will focus on what's drawing Sarah back to the Aboveground. There will be noooooo cutting in this one, she's all better now.


End file.
